


Avengers (x reader) one shots

by SlytherinAndSarcasm



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Avengers - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fights, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Reader inserts, Violence, more to come - Freeform, one shots, some blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinAndSarcasm/pseuds/SlytherinAndSarcasm
Summary: Various characters, x reader, one shots.Feel free to request a character or prompt :)I do not write smut sorry
Relationships: Black Widow/Reader, Bruce Banner/Reader, Bucky Barnes/Reader, Clint Barton/Reader, Iron Man/Reader, James Buchanan Barnes/reader, Loki/Reader, Natasha Romanov/Reader, Others to come, Tony Stark/Reader, hawkeye/reader, thor Odinson/reader, winter soldier/reader
Kudos: 14





	1. Introduction!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! i hope you like it!
> 
> Feel free to request a character or prompt :)  
> I do not write smut sorry

Hello everyoneee!! 

Just wanted to let you all know that if you want to make a request you can ask me and i will get it done ASAP :) I'll try to get them done as fast as possible but believe it or not i do have a life outside of writing fanfiction that i have to live (sad i know ;) )

I will say this once though, i do not write smut, lemon or any type of porn with a plot. Im just not that kind of writer. Im not saying there is anything wrong with this type of fanfic, each to their own and all that shiz. Personally i just dont like it all that much and i have about as much talent at writing that kind of stuff as a bread stick -_- xx

Everyone good? ready to go? Good! Well then....

BRING ON THE REQUESTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D :D :D :D 

Love,  
Kate xx


	2. The birthday present (bucky x readers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky x reader

You had been married to Bucky for 9 years now. You loved him with all your heart and he loved you the same. Your love for each other was unconditional and unimaginable, no one could come close to it and no one could separate you, you were as the saying goes 'attached at the hip'. 

Were being the main word in that sentence. It happened on your birthday. You had been having a wonderful day, Bucky made you pancakes and bacon for breakfast and you enjoyed lunch in a breathtaking garden Bucky had Tony build specifically for you on the roof of the avengers tower. It was beautiful and full to the brim of all your favourite flowers! There were hanging baskets around the edges and raised garden full of vegetables as well as exotic plants in a small green house tucked into the back corner of the area. Rows upon rows of various climbing plants made their way up the walls of the surrounding building as well as the cute baby blue shed by the elevator. In the centre of the garden was a large archway covered in ivy and through the arch was a small garden patch made to look like a field full of flowers. An oak bench stood strong in the dead centre of the mini field a large cherry blossom tree casting a protective shadow over it. You knew as soon as the tears sprung to your eyes that it would be a gift you would treasure for the rest of your life. 

However, throughout the day you were reminded that what goes up must come down and as your mood rose with the sun higher and higher, you realised that 'coming down' was going to hurt. A lot.


	3. I Love you (Tony x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony x reader
> 
> Blood, violence, injury warning

*ring ring* *ring ring*

"Hello?" 

Tony's voice sounded out over the phone. He sounded happy today, that's good. 

"Hey tone" Your voice was meek and wobbly as you tried to sound as strong as possible.

Tony replied instantly like an excited child, yet you could hear a hint of worry in his tone "Hey sweet cheeks! You okay? you sound funny" 

You smiled at his goofy attitude and the way he tried to act like he didn't care. God i love him.   
"Yea, yea i'm fine shell-head. Just not feeling to well at the moment, i think I've got a fever. Hows everything at the compound? I'm gunna have to take a rain check on my moving day sorry" You didn't give an exact day, you didn't see the point really. You felt like crap. Being friends with all of the avengers was a roller coaster, you had no special powers, the only thing extraordinary about you was the amount you could sleep, and yet everyone adored you, especially tony, after he found out you were having some problems with your neighbours he insisted you moved into AC with them all as, what was it he called me? ah i remember, the resident pedestrian or damsel. Ha I've always said i wasn't a damsel but it feels true at the moment.

"Oh no! You're okay though right? Don't worry you wait right there we'll all be over in a second to grab your things and bring you here! AC is much more comfortable than your ratty apartment." As Tony rambled you giggled to yourself. Suddenly your giggling turned into wheezing, a coughing fit beginning to rack your body causing spasms to erupt through you shaking your body to it's core. You covered your mouth with your hand, wetness seeping through your fingers. "Damn this is escalating quickly" You whispered to yourself as the coughs continued to crush the air out of your lungs and squeeze your throat shut. 

"Sweet cheeks? God are you okay? You sound awful! What's escalating quickly? what happened? HEY! ANSWER ME!" You could hear tony panicking on the other end of the phone, you didn't want to worry him you just wanted to have a nice conversation. You tried to reply but your throat closed up more and the coughing before worse. 

"If you don't answer me in the next two seconds i swear to god i am assembling the avengers and marching down to your building right now!" The panic in Tony's voice increased, anger mixed in with his worry. 

You hit on your chest and clutched your throat in pain as the coughing slowly dies down.   
"Sorry shell head, don't worry, I'm good" 

"Too late, i've already called everyone and they're making their way down to AC now so we'll be over to fuss and take care of you in 20 got it short stuff" You giggled again, no matter how much pain you were in this goofball could still make you smile.

"I love you Tony" Your whispered confession went unanswered for a while, Tony's previous muttering and babbling stopping instantly. The silence was deafening, Damn i made it awkward. I have to explain myself before Tony puts the phone down, he has to know.

"I'm sorry if you don't feel the same way or if I've just ruined our friendship but i had to tell you, and you have to listen. I love you so god damn much Tony, you don't even understand! I love it when you rant about a new project or just general science, i never know what you're saying but you look so cute when it's happening, you eyes light up and your mouth makes that cute half smile that leaves a dimple on your left side. I love the way you have to drink about 12 cups of coffee a day and how you always make me one as well. I love the way your nose wrinkles when you find something confusing or extremely funny. I love the nicknames you give everyone, the sarcasm, the wit, the random snacks hidden everywhere and the way you always smell of engine oil and caffeine. But most of all i love the way you look at me, the way you didn't care who i was, or that i didn't understand 90% of what your saying and you made me your best friend, you look after me, protect me, care for me and i love you so damn much for it Tony! I hope you'll still see me as a friend after this. I love you"

Silence was all you could hear on the other end of the line, your heart broke and a tear trailed down your face as the silence thickened. Until Tony spoke quietly and full of emotion.   
"I love you too, short stuff. I have all along. I'm not gunna get all mushy about this like you miss romantic but i need you to understand that i love you just as much as you love me! We're coming over right now okay? and you are gunna be given the biggest hug in the history of hugs got that!? I'll see you in 5 sweet cheeks, love you, bye!" 

As Tony, too happy to really pay attention, turned the phone off you whispered a small  
"Goodbye, Tony" Before closing your phone and letting it fall into the pool of blood spreading around you. Your hands went back to your chest and neck, trying to staunch the blood flow hoping to at least see Tony before you died. 

As you can guess being best friends with the avengers is awesome, it's amazing and exciting and they're all such lovely people. But it also comes with danger, as the only civilian, you were an easy target, you didn't even know hand to hand combat. You did however have some common sense so when two hydra agents stormed your apartment you immediately grabbed the gun hidden in the kitchen draw. Tasha had given it to you as a birthday present. You drew the gun frantically pointing and shooting at the intruders, not really aiming just hoping you hit something. Bullets were flying everywhere and as you got lucky and a stray projectile hit one of the agents in the head. You stared transfixed at the body, Oh god i killed someone, i ended their life, whilst emotionally unstable a bullet dug itself into your collar bone, knocking the wind out of you and slamming you into the wall. As you slid down the wall clutching at the wound, blood streamed down your chest flowing down your arm and onto the floor, your breath coming in short, sharp breaths as the remaining agent made his way towards you scowling. 

"You bitch!" He screeched, pointing the gun at you. You stared up at him in pain. A gun shot rung out throughout the room followed by another seconds later. You lowered your gun from your hand gasping in pain as another bullet embedded itself in your chest. The agent dropped like a heavy weight, clutching his leg and howling in pain his head falling directly in your range. You quickly and powerfully kicked him in the face knocking him unconscious and breaking his nose. 

Desperately clutching at you wounds you knew that you wouldn't last long, you've already lost too much blood, you just wanted Tony, you wanted to talk to him again, to tell him you love him. He had to know before you died. Accepting your fate you shuffled over slightly, pain exploding in your throat from the small movement. Grabbing your phone you clicked speed dial 1 and waited to hear his voice. 

*ring ring* *ring ring*

"Hello?" Tony's voice sounded out over the phone. He sounded happy today, that's good.


End file.
